Confused Brawler
by rwby-bumbleby
Summary: [BUMBLEBY ONE SHOT!] Yang, a closeted girl that was struggling to keep it a secret. This one day was different, though.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a sort-off like a one shot. But yeah, hope you guys enjoy. Not sure what it's called, but this is third person + Yang/Blake's POV. Or thoughts. The girl's thoughts are in Italic so it's easier to differentiate!**

* * *

 _Dust. I'm so bored. Why did Ruby and Weiss had to go on a date at this time?_

As Yang cursed to herself out of boredom, she couldn't help but thought of her partner, who is also her crush. None of her friends know that she's "Bisexual". It's been quite a struggle keeping it a secret.

She would always blush if Blake did something that was adorable. Like how her ears flattened if the blonde complimented her. Or when Blake brushed her hand against her arm. Those small little things made the brawler crazy.

Yang snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the doorknob twisted. To her surprise, the faunus came home a bit early today. She usually spends hours of her time reading in the library, sometimes the brawler would tag along but since the feelings came she didn't want to anymore.

"Hey Blake, back early today huh?" Yang says, scratching her head. A little flustered by her previous thoughts.

"Yeah, Nora and Ren was there. And you know how Nora is" Blake responded, explaining why she was back early. Nora wasn't the most quiet person, that distracted her from her reading time.

"Where's Ruby and Weiss?" the faunus asks, wondering where the other girls were. "Oh, they're out on a date" Yang replies, letting out a barely audible sigh. _When can we go on a date?_

Blake climbs up her bed, wanting to continue her romance novel. Yang watches silently, which was very unusual for the brawler, the silent part, at least. Blake tried to reposition herself properly, which lead the her laying on her chest. Butt facing upwards, clear for Yang to see.

 _Am I blushing? Oh dust. Okay, chill. I just need to chill._

Except, Yang was never chill. She was technically a human heater.

* * *

A silent 10 minute has passed. Yang wasn't trying to be obvious with her staring, but Blake couldn't help but felt the lavender eyes on her. _Why is she staring?_

The faunus wondered why it was so silent. This was probably the first few times it was dead silent with 2 people in the dorm room. Minor sounds like her book pages turning, and light breathing can be heard, but this was getting a bit suspicious.

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked, lowering her book just enough so her eyes can scan the room. The brawler quickly removed her eyes from her, looking at the nearest bookshelf.

"Uh, yeah? Why'd you ask?" Yang answers, lying. She wasn't okay, she was never okay. She was scared, terrified. She knew her dearest friends would accept her for who she is, heck, her sister is dating her partner.

The thing that scared her was, Blake. She was terrified of Blake finding out that she has feelings for the faunus. Blake has showed signs of not being interested in girls, at least that's what she thought.

"Oh, you're just awfully quiet today" the faunus responded. "And you've been staring at me since I got here, so spill" she continued, demanding some explaination.

Of course, out of all people. Blake would fell for her partner. The complete opposite of her. Not that that's a bad thing, she loved Yang's out going personality. The way her puns were awfully funny, the way her lavender eyes light up whenever someone laughs at her jokes. She knew Yang wanted everyone to be happy. But at the moment it didn't seem like she was caring much about herself.

"It's stupid" Yang finally says. Not wanting to talk about it, rather, not wanting to know what will happen after she "spills".

Blake placed her kitty bookmark to the page she was reading and snapped the book close. Climbing down her bunk bed, she sat next to Yang, who is still staring at the bookshelf near her.

The faunus proceeds to grab Yang's hand. Since Blake is used to being touchy with Yang, she didn't thought much of it. Even though she literally has a crush on the girl, it seemed like a normal thing to her. Which she loved about their friendship.

Yang's head immediately snap to her hand, causing her stomach to be filled with butterflies. Heart pounding faster than it was before. _What the?_

"Yang, what's the problem?" Blake asks, making eye contact with the brawler. Yang was to the point of tears. She was awfully nervous and was not prepared for any of this. The faunus notices the tears forming in her partner's lavender eyes. Her ears flattened, concerned.

"I like you" Yang says, barely audible to the human ears. But Blake heard that clearly with her faunus traits. Her concerned expression was exchanged with a shocking one.

 _Yang.. likes me? She's never talked about girls before. Come to think of it, she's never talked about guys either._

At this point, Yang was in tears. Blake softens her shocked expression and softly rubs her thumb on Yang's hands, comforting her partner.

Yang looks up to see Blake's face, she was smiling wide. Seeming very happy at her confession, which confused the brawler.

"Why are you smiling?" Yang asks, sobs decreasing. This was a very important moment to her, but she calmed down when she saw the faunus smiled.

"Well, I guess it's because I like you too" Blake confessed back as she stared on the blondes gazing eyes.

Yang's heart leaped. _Did.. she really said that? Am I in a dream? What the hell is going on?_

 _No.. this can't be real. She's not straight?! Why wasn't I informed about this?!_

"Wait.. what?" is all Yang manges to say.

Before the brawler even tries to say another word, Blake's lips crashed into hers. Yang was flustered by the action, causing her to let out a "Eep!". But she was then relaxed by Blake's lips, moving together with hers swiftly in sync.

"Welp, that was a thing" Yang manages to say, eyes half way open. Mesmerized by the kiss. Blake giggled at her response.

"I guess it was"

* * *

 **A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT ;D**


End file.
